His Eyes
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Roland —Eran los ojos de un demonio. Un demonio que usaba los sentimientos para manipular a los demás — ¿Escribiendo sobre mí, eh?


_OK, OK, INSPIRADA._

_ESTO NI ESTÁ CORREGIDO, DON'T LOOK AT ME._

_HELL NO._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Pokémon no es mío. _

**_Advertencias: _**_RolandShipping [Shauntal/Grimsley]. Game!verse. No OoC, aunque creo que Grimsley quedó muy Nezumi. I mean, muy hijo-de-puta._

**_Nota adicional: _**_¿Algún alma caritativa quiere darme un Shion? :v ¿Alguien? ¿Nadie? Ok. _

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Grimsley resultaban fascinantes para Shauntal.<p>

Eran profundos y de un color tan azul —tan raro— que no conseguía palabras para describirlos adecuadamente. En más de una ocasión comenzaba a hacer retazos de textos sin sentidos, todos para tratar de comparar los ojos del Alto Mando.

Podían lucir enojados y felices al mismo tiempo.

Eran los ojos de un demonio.

Un demonio que usaba los sentimientos para manipular a los demás. Después de todo, era Grimsley, un experto en juegos de azar —_y trampas._

Usaba su encanto para distraer a las personas o dirigía una mirada de reproche a alguien a pesar de no haber hecho un minúsculo movimiento. Ese par de orbes podían causar tantos sentimientos dentro de cualquiera fácilmente, como chasquear sus delgados dedos y ordenarle a su pokémon hacer algo.

Ojos manipuladotes.

Crueles.

Pero al mismo tiempo, divertidos.

Siempre buscaba algo de diversión; _un intercambio. _Debía tener una ganancia de cada pequeña travesura.

_Por eso mismo Alder siempre lo regañaba. Por ser un insensato manipulador. _

Cuando Shautal vio por primera vez a Grimsley, tuvo la sensación de que en realidad, muy en lo profundo, era un buen sujeto. Amable con quien quería, de confianza dura. O al menos eso era lo que su _visión de artista _le proporcionaba.

Mediante las letras podía leer bastante bien a los demás y aunque ese entrenador no fuera fácil, no se libró de su escaneo. Sin embargo, toda la información que había logrado obtener de Grimsley con sólo verlo, se desvaneció con una vista de reojo a sus ojos.

Profundos.

Oscuros.

Pero con un destello de luz.

_"Llegará el día en el que se tragarán al mundo que los rodea, sin piedad ni compasión. Porque así es la oscuridad, por más iluminada que parezca ante nuestra ingenuidad…" _

Cortó la oración, su bolígrafo deteniéndose bruscamente sobre el papel, derramando tinta y haciendo borrosa la última "d" que logró plasmar.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, con una simple camisa puesta sobre su cuerpo junto a unos pantalones de pijama. Estaba bastante tarde y en realidad pensaba que todos los demás estaban dormidos. El silencio reinaba en los cuartos detrás del edificio de la Liga; un conjunto de apartamentos para los miembros de la Élite, conectado con el edificio, pero al mismo tiempo, alejado del resto.

—Pensé que no te darías cuenta —Sonrió Grimsley con sorna, sus labios curvados demostrando falacia e ironía—, Cailtin nunca lo hace.

—No soy Caitlin.

—Precisamente por eso… ¿qué escribes? Es tarde, pensé que una escritora necesitaba tiempo para dormir —musitó, pensativo el hombre, arrebatando el cuaderno de la mesa donde Shauntal acostumbraba a escribir. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, absorta por la elegancia de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una risita se escuchó en la habitación de la joven.

— ¿Escribiendo sobre mí, eh?

—No sólo de ti, no seas narcisista.

—Está bien, está bien —reconoció él, pasando las hojas y leyendo fragmentos que Shauntal escribió apresuradamente durante sus continuos viajes por las regiones del mundo.

Un silencio raro se instaló, roto por el Alto Mando unos segundos después.

— ¿Cuándo vuelves a irte?

Ella no esperaba eso.

—Dentro de una semana —respondió con cautela—, quiero ir a Kalos, porque Volkner se enojó conmigo la última vez.

Grimsley negó con la cabeza. Se estaba divirtiendo.

— ¿Podría ir contigo, si es posible? Así quizás tendrías más inspiración para tus queridos poemas.

Las comisuras de la boca de Shauntal se alzaron ligeramente.

—No me molestaría en lo absoluto, mientras no te creas lo más importante, claro.

—"Creerse" es una cosa, querida. _Yo soy lo más importante_ —Sus ojos reflejaban algo desconocido.

Los ojos de un diablo, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I CAN'T, NEZUMI IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT.<em>**

**_DE NO SER POR TU SENSUALIDAD, NO ESTARÍA ASÍ. _****_I MEAN, ESTABA BIEN ANTES B-BUT._**

**_UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I HATE EVERYTHING HER-…_**

**_*Alguien le tiró un zapato a la cabeza y cayó noqueada al suelo* _**

**_~Ravie. _**

**_Ay._**


End file.
